And Then There Were Two
by AiSesshoumaru
Summary: SanInu When Naraku kills Kago, Mir, Kirara and Shippo in a battle for the Shikon shards, Sango and Inuyasha are devastated.Kikyo tries to make Inu stay with her,but can he leave Sango alone?
1. Chapter 1

And Then There Were Two...

AN: Hello, everyone! I've **finally** thought of something appropriate for this site lol. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I _could _think of something else, but hey, 'Come with us' on is currently a hit. I mean, not to brag, but really. It _is_ pretty good, considering I have over 30 reviews on the first four chapters. lol. K, enough rambling! Onto the fic!

Not yet...well, for the people who haven't read 'Come with us', you should read it. It's pretty good. Just go to my bio and click on the 'Come with us' link, and you're good to go... oh, and... that story has a _reason_ for being on That story is rated NC-17 for a hevily-detailed double-murder and several lemons, ok? So people under the age of 17 shouldn't be reading it... okay? Even though... it's never stopped most people from reading it anyway... oops, did i say that:shifts eyes:

Diclaimer: Hey, I know! I'll try poetry this time!

Listen to me, you Disclaiming fool,

Inuyasha's not mine, but if it were... that'd be cool.

lol, how was it? I'm not bad at it... na, I'm just kiddin myself. I'm horrible! lol.

**Remember to Rest, Relax, Read, and REVIEW!**

****

****

****

**Chapter one- The Beginning**

****

****

****

_Today is the day. Today, we will finally defeat Naraku!_ Kagome thought to herself as she had her bow and arrow in hand, ready to strike the completed Naraku. "Naraku! Prepare to die!" She aimed dead straight for Naraku's chest, where the almost-completed Sacred Jewel was located.

_So this isn't a dream. Naraku will die, and Kohaku will be free again. _Having a hold of her Hiraikotsu, she was ready to send the living devil to hell, with Kirara and her friends by her side. "Naraku! Are you ready!"

_Finally, it's almost over. This wretched curse on my hand will be gone and I can live like a free person for the first time in my life. _He took out one of his most strongest Sutras he had. Murmuring a quick prayer, he looked up at the almost-dead Naraku, ready to throw the spiritual Sutra at him. "You shall pay for your sins and burn in hell!"

_Soon, our journey for the jewel will be over! _He let out a hand, and seconds later, a green mist appeared on it. It was his most powerful Fox-Fire attack, and he was more than ready to use it on Naraku. "Naraku, you will die and the all of the lives of people you've taken shall be avenged!"

_You bastard! Burn in hell and never come back! _Inuyasha held the Tetsuaiga above him, ready to strike him with it. Everyone was in a line, all aiming their most powerful attacks towards Naraku.

Naraku was face-down, looking seemingly dead, but was actually trying to concentrate the rest of his demon energy to unleash highly poisonious explosives deep within his body, although all the while making sure they couldn't detect it. Once he was certain that it was enough to kill most of them, one of his concealed tentacles dug deep into the ground, separated into four and hid under four of the six warriors. He was so very certain that his plan would work.

Without second thought, Inuyasha called his attack,

"WIND SCAR!" Once his sword had reached the ground, the rest attacked him; Kagome's Purification Arrow, Sango's Hiraikotsu, Miroku's Sutras, and Shippo's Fox-Fire attack.

Unforunately, Naraku popped his eyes open, and he dodged the attack, but not without getting at least 1/4 of him vanishing. An evil grin danced across his features. "Heh. Fools!"

The four tentacles rised up so fast, they never saw it coming. It caught Kagome, Mirkou, Shippo, and the full fire-cat, Kirara. They struggled getting loose, but he had such a tight hold on them.

"Guys!" Sango exclaimed

"Sango... it's so tight." Shippo gasped out. Before long, he slowly slipped into unconsiouness.

"Shippo!"

Kirara tried her hardest to get her way out, roaring and screaming. It was no use, before long, she fell unconsious, as well.

"Kirara, no!" She ran over to her, but that was until she heard Mirkou's voice.

"Sango..." Miroku whispered to her.

"Miroku..." He saw her turn to her and was about to touch the tentacles that clutched his body, but he told her not to.

"Don't! I'm afraid of what might happen if you touch-ngh" The tentacles held him tighter.

"Mirkou! Don't go!" Tears welled in her eyes.

With a struggled hand, he touched her cheek affectionately. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere..." His vision became cloudy, and he fell into a deep sleep, his hand becoming limp.

"No... Miroku..."

"Sango! Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her aid to cut off the tentacle. "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll get you out."

"Thanks, Inuyasha..." The tentacles on her tighetened and she lost consciousness.

"No! Kagome!" Without thinking, he hit the tentacle trapping Kagome with Tetsuaiga, but as soon as the sword touched the skin of it, it exploded, triggering it to effect the others.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed when the explosion started. They were blown off the ground, far away from the battle field, leaving their friends behind...

Naraku chuckled at the empty battle field. "It's over." Seconds later, he flew off into the sky, the jewel still in his hand. _Now to complete the jewel..._ he thought as he flew off into the distant sky...

Random, ripped rags of Kagome, Miroku and Shippo's clothing gently swayed in the breeze...

_One week later..._

Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He was in a strange-looking hut and was in a mat with a sheet over him. His head hurt like hell as he sat up, so he clutched his head, mumbling a 'The hell' to himself. His vision was blurry, but getting clearer every second. He looked around and noticed Sango was laying down in a bed of her own next to him. That's when it him--_Kagome! What happened to her?_

"Sango!" He saw her moaning a bit as she opened her eyes.

She turned her head to see Inuyasha looking at her with a worried look. "Inu... yasha?" She sat up and clutched her head as her it started hurting. After a few seconds, it went away. With worried eyes, she looked around the rest of the hut, and looked back at him. "Where are the others? What happened to them!"

Inuyasha looked down and forced himself to not let tears come out. "I'm... not sure."

A tear went down her cheek as she clutched the blanket close to her face. "No... it can't be..."

An elderly woman walked into the hut. "You're awake."

An elderly man walked in after with a smile on his face. "Time for dinner!"

Sango, Inuyasha, the elderly woman and her husband all circled around fire inside, the woman was serving dinner, and gave around bowls of soup to everyone. Sango had lost her robe, so now all she had was her demon-exterminator's outfit.

"Sorry we didn't properly introduce ourselves. My name is Sae, and my husband here is Ijike."

Sango nodded in response. "My name is Sango, and this is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't eat one bite of his food, and neither did Sango. Inuyasha was fed up, so he stood up and headed for the door.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango asked him

"For a walk. Don't worry, I'll be right back." With that, he left into the darkness.

"Miss Sango, are you a demon slayer?" Ijike asked her

"Yes, I am."

"Are you the only one, then?" Sae asked, "Because I heard about the incident that occured..."

"It... wasn't an incident."

"Oh... well, we're very sorry."

Ijike changed the subject. "So what happened to you two?"

"Huh?"

"You see, a week ago, there was this big exlposion a few miles away. After we had taken shelter in our home, we found you two on top of eachother on the ground, knocked out. You were still breathing, so we kept you two here to rest until you awoke." Sae explained.

A smile came on Sango's face. "Thank you for helping."

"Don't worry about it, it was the least we could do."

"What we would like to know was if you two were there when the explosion occured?" Ijike asked her.

Sango put her attention to the floor as she explained the whole story to the two. Their eyes grew wide with greif for the two remaining warriors as she went into detail...

"Well, thank goodness you're both still alive." Sae told her

"Well, it's not the boy's fault that happened. He didn't know." Ijike said

"Yes... but I think a friend of mine knew about it."

Sae decided to ask "And who would that be?"

"The monk, Miroku. When I wanted to help free him, he told me not to touch the tentacles that held him. He knew that something bad would happen, but..." Her voice started cracking a little, "He never told me what it was because... he fainted."

"Oh, my..." Ijike grieved

"Well, the good thing... is that they died while sleeping, so they didn't feel any pain." said Sae

"Yes... it is..."

"You should eat, dear. You need the energy."

"Yes, thank you." With that, she finished her food.

_Why? Why didn't I know that was going to happen?_ Inuyasha thought while he was on a tree branch. _Kagome... _Growling with burning frustration, he jumped off the tree and walked deeper into the woods. After a few more steps, there was a fimiliar scent in the air. It was similar to Kagome's but was covered with clay and dirt... Kikyo.

He ran over to where he smelled her scent.

It was at an open field where she was located. Once Inuyasha stepped foot on it, he walked slowly to Kikyo and her soul collectors. "Kikyo..."

She turned her head to find Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... my soul is complete. What happened to Kagome?"

_Then it really _is _true. _He looked down to the grass she stepped on. "She... Naraku... killed her."

"... I see. I guess you really cared for her."

"Kikyo..."

She walked towards Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him to give him a warm embrace. "I'm... sorry to hear that."

He hesitated to hug her back, but he did, anyway.

"Did anyone else survive?"

"Sango and I were the only ones who survived."

"The demon slayer?"

"Yeah..."

"... I see..."

"I better go look for Inuyasha." Sango said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Alright." Sae told her

"Don't stay out too long." Ijike said

She nodded and walked out the door with her hiraikotsu.

While being outside, she checked the trees, in case he was on a branch... Nothing. She looked at the sky and noticed a demon carrying an orb of light and heading south.

_That's one of Kikyo's soul collectors. If she's here, then Inuyasha must be with her, as well._

Running towards the direction where the demon went, she noticed light gathering towards a field, so then she walked slowly to find Inuyasha and Kikyo in an embrace.

She overheard Kikyo telling Inuyasha, "Now we'll be together again."

_Inuyasha... I hope you know what you're doing..._

AN: Okay, I'm done! Now, you've rested, relaxed, read my story... now all that's left is to REVIEW! C'mon, I'm a noob... help me! This is only my second story! Plus, I'm **_OBSESSED_** with reviews! So, c'mon, review... review... the lavender-ish/blue-ish/whatever-ish button is your friend... your friend... the keyboard is your friend... embrace the keyboard... okay, that's the line lol. But really... **_REVIEW_** **_PLEASE!_** Was it good? Was it bad? Did it suck (please no)? Details people!

AiSesshoumaru ; (fanfiction)

A anime fan girl : (mediaminer)

Christine (forever)


	2. AN yeah i screwed up

Yeah I noe, I screwed up. But only b/c I didn't really check it at all. I'll try and squeeze some time for this story, so don't worry your heads off... seriously, calm down. I'm only thirteen, I don't wanna get sued now in my life lol. Well, I guess I'll see ya when I see ya... that didn't really make sense, did it? Na, so lata!

AiSesshoumaru


End file.
